


To Have, to Own, to Hold II: Contact

by Viridian5



Series: To Have, to Own, to Hold [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-04-15
Updated: 1998-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendrell and his new friend take advantage of some weekend downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have, to Own, to Hold II: Contact

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers really, but this takes place sometime during the third season after "Apocrypha." Main title from "Age of Greed" by Killing Joke. "Some Kind of Stranger" by the Sisters of Mercy.
> 
> All thanks to my diligent beta team of Te and Alicia for support, guidance, and demands for more. I appreciate their patience even if they did pick up the pom poms and do a kind of odd cheerleading routine: "Give me an S! Give me an M! Give me a U! Give me a T! What does that spell? SMUT! What do we want? SMUT! When do we want it? NOW!" Well, here it is. Te is responsible for the answer to "What do you want?" while Alicia mentioned the scars. Cheers, luvs.
> 
> Set in the "[Weaknesses](http://archiveofourown.org/series/289)" universe sometime after "[Weaknesses III: The Price We Pay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4335)," but not directly in the story arc. You don't need to be familiar with the "Weaknesses" series to understand this, but it would provide more resonance.

_"I've been so alone for long,_  
_Forgotten by the world, forgotten to myself._  
_Your effervescent eyes have awakened me_  
_And brushed the dust away..."_  
   -- "Waking Up Beside You" by Stabbing Westward  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nuzzling at his neck and weight draped on him at first made Daniel think that Mr. Whiskers was getting affectionate with him. "Not now, Wik," he muttered, half-asleep.

"When, then? And what did you call me?"

Definitely not the cat, although the green eyes that regarded Danny quizzically at close range had some feline qualities. "Michael, what are you doing?" //Brilliant question #103. He's sort of straddling you, Danny. Oh, God, he is, isn't he?//

"I couldn't sleep anymore. I don't need much really." He slid further up Danny's body, making his captive moan. "I'm trying to figure you out."

"Oh?" Daniel choked out.

"I can tell that you want me, but you keep holding back. That's pretty rare, y'know. You're shy?" he asked as he nibbled at the ear closest to him.

"Uh, yeah." //But getting less so all the time...// "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Silly," Michael breathed into his ear. "I want to be taken advantage of." His hands roamed until they reached Danny's fly and started to undo it.

//I give up. Be gentle with me. Or don't be; that might be even better...//

Talented fingers brushed lightly over Daniel's groin as they pulled down his jeans and finally his boxers, making him whimper, "Oh, God." He shuddered as a hot tongue flicked at the weeping head of his cock, toying with it. "Please," he gasped.

Michael took him all the way in and started to suck him, humming the whole time. Daniel exploded almost immediately, desperately trying to control himself but unable to, not after being in a state of at least semi-arousal all night. The intense feeling of release was almost painful in its pleasure.

Michael controlled Daniel's thrusts and swallowed it all with no sign of strain or discomfort. Michael gave one last caressing lick to the now limp flesh, then climbed back up and returned to his former diversion of lewdly tonguing Daniel's ear.

Daniel gasped, "That was... incredible, but I don't know what you got out of it." To his shock he could feel himself already getting hard again. //Does he give off pheromones or something?//

"I like to see people enjoy themselves. Besides, you needed it so badly that you wouldn't last long if I didn't take the edge off. Now I can play with you. Sit up."

//That sounded a bit ominous. So why does it only make me feel more excited?// "Yes, sir." He complied and felt Michael doing the same.

"Take my shirt off. Don't be afraid to touch me; that's what I want."

Feeling self-conscious and clumsy, Danny had to keep slowing down so he wouldn't rip the shirt off out of nervousness. The feel of the lean muscle under his hands only added to his anxiety. He knew he had a bit of a belly; his job mostly consisted of sitting on his ass all the time. //He's beautiful. Why the hell would he want to keep touching me?//

Suddenly Michael swooped in for a nipping kiss. "You're not going to your death here, Danny. This is supposed to be enjoyable. Let me show you." He took off his T-shirt in one clean pull over his head then set to work on Danny's.

Genetics had given Michael the ideal keyboardist's hands with long, deft, flexible fingers. The tips had been slightly flattened from years of banging the keys. They trailed over Danny's shivering flesh as they slowly removed his shirt, sometimes stroking, sometimes pressing.

When Michael got it off him and pulled him close, the warmth and feel of bare skin to bare skin made Danny's breathing quicken. Sometimes the rough denim of Michael's jeans brushed his stomach or cock, making him moan. He let his hands slide down Michael's spine to the small of his back and finally under the waistband of the loosened jeans and boxers to the curve of the firm ass hiding under them.

Michael arched into him and groaned, "That's more like it. Are you starting to enjoy yourself yet?"

"I'm getting there. I want to get your pants off."

"Do it then."

Daniel pushed Michael back onto the bed and, remembering Michael's earlier example, stroked and teased as he removed the jeans and underwear, freeing an insistent erection. The sight caused another jolt of anxiety, but the body writhing under his hands and the desperate sounds of enjoyment that body made kept distracting him.

"What do I do now?"

Michael sat up, took the fingers of Danny's left hand into his mouth one by one, and licked, sucked, and nibbled at them until Danny thought he would come again from that alone. "Do you trust me?" Michael asked in a sultry whisper.

//I do when you're you and not the frightening creature I saw on my couch... Oh, hell, this is not the time to change my mind.// "Yes."

"Then let me guide you." Michael took Danny's hand by the wrist and brought it to his ass, letting it slide down the crack before it stopped at a hotter spot. Then, after taking some time to move the fingers into a more agreeable position, Michael thrust them up through the ring of muscle and grunted in what might have been pain. But when he moved them around a little more he started to moan in what, from the look on his face, could only be extreme pleasure.

//Oh, God, am I doing what I think I'm doing? He's so tight I think my fingers will break...//

As Michael established a fucking motion with Danny's hand, he rubbed his erection and the rest of his body against Danny's in time. They gasped against one another. "Oh, yes, yeeeessss," Michael hissed. "I needed this. Don't worry...Danny, I haven't...forgotten you. As if I could."

As Michael's cries reached a fever pitch, he abruptly removed the hand from its hot, snug home and pushed Danny back onto the bed. Then he impaled himself on Daniel's painfully erect cock and started to slide up and down on it.

The muscle contractions that Daniel had feared would crush his fingers now squeezed and milked his cock. He vaguely knew that he bucked wildly from the sensations. Once he felt Daniel start to thrust, Michael stopped sliding and started to rock. While doing that he grabbed the base of Danny's cock, gripping and then releasing to control the progress of the oncoming orgasm.

All thought fled as lightning coursed through Danny's body, all centered in his cock. The moment fractured into sharp-edged sense impressions. The impending explosion that Michael delayed and delayed and delayed... The heat that engulfed him. The glint of the streetlight off the ankh that swayed back and forth, seemingly in slow motion, against Michael's heaving chest. The incoherent sounds they both made. The certainty that he would die if Michael didn't let him come _now_. He grabbed Michael's cock in what might have been self-defense.

Finally Michael took pity and let him go. He screamed and thrust savagely. Michael's internal muscles contracted a final time, and he came. Breathing hard, he collapsed and snuggled in close, lapping at Danny's hand. They passed out.

******************************************************

Danny woke up alone and would have been convinced that he had dreamed everything if he hadn't heard someone singing and banging around in the kitchen and hadn't found himself in the middle of a normally neat bed that looked like it had been torn apart. And if he hadn't woken up feeling sticky but also so satisfied and happy that it felt like his whole body was grinning.

//Oh my God, it really happened, and it was so...so...// Words failed him completely.

He sat up and saw that Michael had already left his mark in a way. Daniel's clothing from yesterday lay strewn across the floor, and Mr. Tuggles still faced the wall. //Too bad, Tug, you really missed something.

//This isn't my bedroom. This isn't my body. This isn't my life. But who's complaining?//

Daniel took a shower, got dressed, and walked out to the kitchen, half-expecting an awkward morning after. Instead he got a big grin from a freshly showered Michael wearing yesterday's clothes who sang Sisters of Mercy songs as he set the table for two. "...Seen the way that careful lingers / Undecided at the door / And all I know for sure / All I know for real / Is knowing doesn't mean so much / When placed against the feeling / The heat inside / When bodies meet / When fingers touch / All my words are secondhand and / Useless in the face of this..."

Danny recognized "Some Kind of Stranger" and approved even as he appreciated Michael's excellent approximation of Andrew Eldritch's voice. He grinned. Michael's smile could power a whole town.

"This is great," Danny said.

"I don't ever get a chance to cook. Marty never buys groceries. I used to make breakfast for Dad the mornings after-- How do you like your eggs?"

Daniel sensed that this question had a greater importance than the surface suggested. Remembering that Michael's Dad had traumatized his son so badly that Michael had splintered into at least three personalities, Danny hesitated as long as he could, then said, "Sunny side-up."

Michael breathed again. "Oh, good. Dad liked them scrambled. I like them sunny side-up too."

Danny breathed out in relief with him. //He's a lunatic... Oh, shut your mouth. He's beautiful, he just gave you the most incredible night of your life, and now he's making breakfast. Do you think the lucky stiff whose life you stole will want it back? Probably, but I'm not giving this up without a fight.//

As Michael cracked the eggs against the side of the skillet, he sang, "...Come here I think you're beautiful..."

Minutes later they sat across from one another and ate their breakfast in companionable silence and enjoyment with Michael's fingers tracing patterns on Danny's hand. "So, who's Wik?" Michael finally asked as casually as he could.

It took Danny a minute to figure out what he meant. "Mr. Whiskers. The cat."

"How often does your cat climb into bed and seduce you?" Michael kept his voluptuous mouth in a stern line, but the lips kept trembling and he couldn't look Danny in the eye. "I mean, since you called me that last night when I started my seduction attempt."

Danny almost snorted egg up into his nose. "Uh, never, and she's not into kinky stuff. As far as I know."

"So you have a perfectly acceptable, innocuous nickname for your cat but instead chose to first tell me the long form that you obviously consider to be embarrassing. Why?"

"I didn't know you very well yet."

"And that meant you didn't trust me with your cat's nickname yet?" He snorted. "And you thought _I_ was strange for not wanting Mr. Tuggles to watch us?"

"So we're both strange."

"And happy?"

"Very."

"Me too." Michael ducked his head. "I have today all to myself--"

"Do you want to do something together?"

Michael grinned, polished off the last of his egg, and came over to kiss Danny. Daniel pulled his lover down onto his lap and said, "We'll go out somewhere." As Michael squirmed atop his crotch, causing the most incredible sensations, he said, "Uh, later."

Michael giggled. "Promise?" He started to explore the inside of Danny's mouth with his tongue.

//This is where it turns out I was in a horrible car accident, and I'm dreaming all this while I'm lost in a coma. Hope I never come out of it.//

Danny's brain dissolved as the feel of Michael's mouth and body moving against him took up all of his attention. "Not here," he gasped out. "This is the kitchen."

"Mmm-hmm."

"You're supposed to cook here."

"We can cook here. I think we're doing it right now," Michael murmured into his skin.

As talented hands pulled his pants away, Danny resigned himself. //Oh, yeah, poor me. Somebody play a violin.//

Sounding like he was talking to himself, Michael mumbled, "Ketchup?"

At first it sounded like a total non sequitur. Then Danny understood. "We're _not_ using ketchup."

Big grin. "How about butter?"

"That's disgusting."

"No, you'll like it. I swear." Michael stood up and took advantage of the opportunity to take his pants off. Danny watched avidly what he didn't get to see in the darkness last night. Michael picked up the tub of butter... and a butter knife. He started to smirk.

"That's where I draw the line! You're not using that on me." //I'm _not_ going to let myself imagine it. I didn't used to have such a dirty mind.//

Michael applied the warm butter to Danny's cock in slow spirals, paying special attention to the head. His fingers pressed, squeezed, and occasionally pulled a little. "Do you like this? You're certainly hard enough."

"Uh."

"I'll take the gasps and grunt as a yes." Michael settled himself onto the slicked cock and started to move again.

While Danny's mind sat back in stunned, sensual overload, his hips, knowing exactly what to do, took over, thrusting him deep into Michael's velvet heat, which contracted and relaxed around him over and over. Michael kissed him hungrily and whimpered and moaned into his open mouth. Danny's thrusts rubbed his lover's body, especially Michael's hard cock, against him. With his last working brain cell Danny decided that he would have to do something special to take care of Michael's erection sometime soon, it was only fair. Remembering something Michael did last night, Danny grabbed the cock by the base and kept a tight hold.

Michael spasmed against him and let out a loud gasp. Danny came in a rush at the sound but didn't let go.

As they panted against one another, Michael asked, "Are you going to do something with that?"

"I want--" He couldn't get the words out.

"What do you want?"

Danny smirked. "I want to be respected at work. I want to get Dana Scully gagged and hog-tied at the foot of my bed. I want _you_, badly. I want you to... to do me."

Michael smirked back. "Excuse me? Do what to you?"

Danny ground himself against Michael, who still had Danny's cock held snug inside his ass. Michael moaned. Danny whispered into his ear, "I want you to fuck me."

"Uh. Are you sure?"

"Yes. You seem to get off on it. I want to see what I'm missing. But we're doing it on the bed."

"Whatever you say, but please let it be soon. I'm dying here."

Danny moaned a little as Michael got off of him. He led Michael back to the bedroom and its rumpled bed. Usually Daniel would have made it by now, but it had been an atypical morning all around.

Michael made Danny lie on his stomach. The sheets still smelled of last night's sex. "Don't look. I just want you to feel."

Danny felt the bed move. A hand started to caress his balls before he felt something warm and wet sliding down the crack of his ass until that warm, wet pressure hit a spot that made him gasp. //Oh, my-- He's tonguing me, isn't he? It's so good...// He realized that he was shamelessly wiggling his ass to make sure that tongue didn't miss anything.

Then a slick pressure entered him. It burned and hurt at first, but as it started to move the pain turned to a knife-sharp pleasure. The pressure abruptly became wider, and he moaned in encouragement. Then wider again, and again, stretching him. He felt Michael's fingers stroking in and out on a slow glide.

"Is this all right?"

"Hell, yes. But I want _you_, and I want it harder," Daniel gasped.

Daniel felt Michael settle on top of him. It excited him that Michael was so strong and so much taller. Michael could probably break him in half but wouldn't. While Michael's gentleness and care seduced him, a small part of him got off on the possibility of risk, of being helpless under Michael's power.

//That's still possible. He's not alone in there...//

Then Michael entered him in a slow, gentle stroke that hit all the right spots. "Please," Danny moaned. Michael started to pick up speed and actively thrust. It wasn't like anything Daniel had ever felt before. The sensations and Michael's weight across his back scared and exhilarated him. Michael's cock seemed to feel abruptly bigger as he came, screaming Danny's name. Michael finally collapsed and rolled the both of them over onto their sides.

"You were wonderful. What did you think?" Michael asked.

Daniel snuggled against him. "That was incredible. You can do anything you want to me."

"So, what do you want to do for lunch?"

******************************************************

Daniel Pendrell waited for Mulder and Scully to arrive. He already knew that he didn't look the same. Ten people had already asked if he had a great weekend after looking at him. Five people had asked him if he'd gotten laid. The first four times he'd blushed and excused himself, but the fifth time he'd said, "Yeah, twice in the bedroom, once in the kitchen, and once on the couch. We were like animals. It was incredible. You don't need to know any more." //That time _I_ wasn't the one who blushed and fled.//

He was nervous. Dana Scully always made him nervous, but now he worried about seeing Mulder too, wondering if he'd be able to work with the other agent without seeing Michael in him and doing something stupid.

When Mulder and Scully arrived, Pendrell felt his mind separate into three different tracks. The LabBoy track looked at what Dana Scully had brought him, examined it thoroughly with all the tools at its disposal, and commented intelligently on what it could mean. The PoorDroolingIdiot track looked at her with stunned, mindless want as the fluorescent lights brought out sparks in her red hair //deeper red this week; last time it looked more copper; wonder why she keeps switching shades// and made her porcelain skin look even paler, almost to a deathly pallor //some residue from my Goth past that I find that attractive?//. It also desperately ran in circles trying to figure out what it could say to make her notice him as a man and not a faceless lab geek who didn't have a first name. It swore that it wouldn't trip over its tongue this time. Pendrell was accustomed to LabBoy and Idiot fighting uneasily for space.

The third, new track he didn't have a name for. It tried to unobtrusively scrutinize Mulder. //Michael does seem to be much younger. He has more energy. They don't move, stand, or react the same way. But they still look so much alike, and what literature there is on MPD suggests that the different personalities do that... Oh, wait, the eyes aren't the same. Mulder has a deep gray-green with gold, while Michael has a bright, vibrant emerald. Thank God.//

Then he thought about the tracks and wondered if they were similar to what Michael experienced. //What _is_ it like for him? I don't even know if I'll see him again... //

Mulder's voice brought him back. "Let me see that," he said as he pushed Pendrell aside to look through the microscope.

//Asshole.// Mulder didn't smell the same as Michael either, more herbal to Michael's spicy sweetness. Not bad though... //I'm sniffing Mulder? I hope he didn't notice... This is so bad!//

"Uh, what am I looking at?"

Pendrell found it surprisingly hard to swallow a sarcastic, cutting comment about people who barge in when they don't know what the hell they're doing. Michael rubbing off on him. //Shut that thought down now! I hope this turns out to be a good change.// Pendrell put his labmouse self back on and patiently explained it.

Finally, Dana Scully said, "Thanks, Pendrell. You've been very helpful." She scrutinized him more closely. "You look... good. Did you have a good weekend?"

//Personal interest! Don't say something stupid, especially not with Mulder around to pounce. Better not to make any move at all with him standing there ready to knock you down. Stay with simple, can't go too far wrong with something simple.// "Yes, yes, I did. Thank you for asking."

She gave Mulder a dark look. "It seems to be going around." Mulder squirmed a little //see how you like it, you bastard// and followed her out.

Watching Mulder get the Scully Look cheered Pendrell, especially when paired with what sounded like a biting comment. Any uneasiness in Mulder&amp;Scully Land would probably work to his benefit.

******************************************************

As Mulder walked beside Scully, Fox said, /See, that wasn't so bad. He doesn't suspect./

//He _sniffed_ me, Fox.// Actually, Mulder also worried that Scully suspected something. He may not have been around for most of the sex, but his body felt the lingering aftereffects of the hormones involved, leaving him uncharacteristically buoyant. He had come into work as Fox Mulder, their more integrated self, with all the off-the-wall cheer that self sometimes threw off. Scully couldn't help noticing. When they'd reached the lab Mulder had been forced to come back into full control for fear of how the sometimes unpredictable Fox Mulder gestalt might react to Pendrell's presence.

/Man, you never know a compliment when you get one. Besides, it seemed to settle his mind further that we're not the same person./

//This is really hard for me. Seeing you with him was like watching someone corrupting a leprechaun.//

Fox laughed. /So you were around for that? Did you like it? He was so good, and he has such certain, careful hands.../

//Uh.//

/That's okay. I don't mind you watching./

//Fox...//

/Leprechaun, huh? He certainly fulfilled my wishes... Well, I intend to debauch that leprechaun totally. I'm going to show him things he didn't know existed. Oh, no.../

//Fox?//

/What if he doesn't want to see me again? It's not like I could give anyone a normal relationship. I don't even get out much! What if I was just a wild fling to him? What if he never wants to see me again? Why do I feel this way?/

//I think-- I think you're in love.//

/It hurts. I don't like it./

Thoughts of Krycek passed through Mulder's mind. //I know.// Hearing Fox's pain, he said, //Look, I'm not doing anything outside of work lately. You can have any weekend I'm not doing anything work-related to yourself. To spend with him, if you're both interested.//

/Really? That's great! I wish I could hug you! I do love you, Mulder./

//When I'm not being an overprotective asshole?//

/You know I meant that in the best possible way./

//Sure. You know, if you're going to spend more time with him, you better start thinking of ways to explain our scars, especially the bullet scars.//

/Thanks for reminding me./

[This is the stupidest idea I've ever heard!] William said. [I forbid it!]

// /Shut up!/ //

"Mulder?"

"Don't mind me, Scully. I'm just lost in the ozone again."

******************************************************

Daniel sat on the couch reading, or trying to read, and idly stroking Mr. Whiskers. //I feel like everything's changed, but no one else can see it. I can't even contact him.//

The phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Danny, are you doing anything this weekend?"

Danny started to smile.

*****************To Be Continued***********************


End file.
